<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weakling by Inky (blueskies_88)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638483">Weakling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskies_88/pseuds/Inky'>Inky (blueskies_88)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Depression, Piano, Senchatunes - Freeform, Thoughts of not being good enough, low selfesteem, sailormoonost - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskies_88/pseuds/Inky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oof. A quick word vomit on the Mamoru and Usagi break up in episode 61 after listening to Senchatunes heartbreaking arrangement: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNqaSKs78SA&amp;list=TLPQMDgwMTIwMjFEAsV-ia0Kmw&amp;index=2">Sailor Moon R Ep 61 Unreleased Track - Mamoru and Usagi Break Up Song | Usagi's Sorrow.</a> Sen did a really good job here. My heart was heavy and sad for Usagi, and this happened as I listened and tried not to cry.<br/>Please consider checking out her <a href="https://www.youtube.com/c/Senchatunes/featured"> youtube</a> and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/senchatunes/">socials</a>. I promise not all of it will make you cry, but you will want to rewatch the series at least lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weakling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always, if I missed any trigger warnings, let me know. I'm new, but I'll learn to keep you safe on my darker writings. No judgements. Stay safe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Weakling</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Uncertainty,</p><p>Fragile <strong>Hope</strong></p><p>for a simple misunderstanding</p><p><em>crushed</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Pleading, negotiating, asking <em>why</em>.</p><p>Not enough.</p><p>Not enough.</p><p>Not enough.</p><p><br/>
An entire history,</p><p>woven across millennia</p><p>of love,</p><p>of sacrifice,</p><p><br/>
Gone</p><p>Not good enough.</p><p>Not beautiful enough.</p><p>Not strong enough.</p><p> </p><p>Gone</p><p>is the surety of love,</p><p>of unity,</p><p>of their future.</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p><p>Replacement.</p><p>Not enough.</p><p><em>Weak</em>.</p><p>Not enough.</p><p>A <em>weakling</em>.</p><p>Not enough.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Only <em>weaklings</em></p><p>lock themselves in a telephone booth</p><p>and cry their eyes out.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>